This invention relates to materials that can store and release hydrogen. One promising class of materials for hydrogen storage include complex hydrides such as alanates and borohydrides which posses high hydrogen storage capacity. The kinetics of hydrogen uptake and release from these materials are such that catalysts are required to improve the reaction rates.
Hydrofullerenes (C60Hx) are capable of storing up to 4.8 weight % hydrogen. However, a disadvantage to hydrofullerenes as hydrogen storage materials is the high temperatures in excess of 500° C. which are required for hydrogen desorption. Further, during desorption of hydrogen from hydrofullerenes, the release or formation of various hydrocarbons, including polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons have been reported and addictive of irreversible decomposition of the fullerene nanostructure. As a result, hydrofullerenes are not suitable for multiple charge/discharge cycles of hydrogen absorption and release.
While a variety of catalyst and various additive protocols have been analyzed and set forth in the literature there remains room for variation and improvement in the art.